As a method for electrically connecting layers of a transmission line plate to each other in a high frequency band of a microwave zone or a millimeter wave zone, a method using electromagnetic coupling has been proposed. For example, in Patent Literature 1, electromagnetic coupling between layers of a multilayered wiring plate is described.